


Tony's Imagination

by nvaleintern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Dinner, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, First Time, Floor Sex, Foot Fetish, Lapdance, Latex, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oil, Piss, Ritual Sex, Seduction, Sexual Confusion, Socks, Strip Tease, Sweat, Table Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, standing up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvaleintern/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pepper leaves Tony, he doesn't know what to do, but as familiar faces appear in his dream one night, he knows what he wants. What he had wanted for long, but didn't even know, but will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not what I expected

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

Tony Stark was a busy man, especially in the last couple of weeks, but after Loki was brought back to Asgard, everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for a person like Tony.

Pepper was gone for almost a month now. They had a fight and she said that she "wants some time for herself, just to think everything through." At least he had the house for himself. 

After a few days Tony grew pretty bored. He almost did everything he could possibly do. He wandered around naked, he read and watched TV and he had spent dozens of hours browsing the web for the perfect porno.

That was another thing that really got on his nerves. Normally, when he was horny, he could just sleep with Pepper but now that she was gone, he had to masturbate. 

Technically he could just pay somebody for fucking him, but he wanted affection and not a simple one-night stand.

Tonight when he was lying on his bed, his hand wrapped around his big shaft, he tried to think about Pepper. Her ginger hair and grey-blue eyes. Her soft hands running up and down his chest, her nails leaving marks on his skin and her face, her beautiful face and her voice: "Tony."

It wasn´t her voice that he heard in his mind. 

Her face transformed into Steve Rogers face. Captain America, with his beautifully blue eyes and blond hair, that was hidden under his mask, and his smile... oh the smile. Tony could almost feel the cold of Cap´s suit on his chest, his bulge pressing against Tony´s raging hard-on.

A shiver ran down his spine. Why was he fantasising about Steve? Yes, sometimes he wondered how it would be with a guy, but Steve?

As soon as he thought about it, Steve´s face dissolved and was replaced by Bruce. Brown eyes looked down at Stark. 

Banners strong hands ran over Tonys body and his mouth closed around one of Iron Mans nipples. 

Tony moaned.

_Oh god, it felt so wrongly good. He should stop thinking about it right now or stop masturbating, but he was long over the edge. The moment in which he could control his lust and stop whenever he wanted was over. and now he just wanted relief. ___

__Stark closed his eyes again and where Bruce was a moment before, now was Clint. The archers callused hands cupped Tony´s face. He smiled and their tongues intertwined in a long passionate kiss._ _

__Tony imagined Clint pressing his warm cheek against his own. His breath hard against his ear._ _

__"Come.", whispered Thor in his husky voice._ _

__Now it was the strong god that lay on top of Tony. It was like he could almost feel Thor´s body on top of him, his sweat drained, blond hair hanging in Tony´s face._ _

__He pictured Thor fingering himself, filling the room with his animal-like groans and moans. "You want me, human? You want to fuck me?"_ _

__It felt so real for him, that Stark gasped "Yes." and then came. He couldn´t hold it anymore. His body jerked up and his load landed all over his chest._ _

__Tony didn´t know why he thought about his team mates, or why it felt so good and he was too tired to think about it now, but he knew that he needed to make a plan so he could live out his dreams._ _


	2. The Scientist´s Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of planning Tony tries to persuade his first target: the shy scientist Bruce Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

Only a few days after his arousing dream about his team mates, Tony started thinking about ways and possibilities in which he could seduce them and relive his dreams.

Tonight he invited Bruce over, his first target. It seemed for Tony that he might be the easiest one to persuade. The day before he had called his fellow scientist and asked him over. 

“Bruce? Hi... Yeah everything´s alright... Yes I wanted to ask you if you´d like to come over. Recently I had learned a massage technique that apparently helps to relieve stress... Yes?... See you tomorrow at eight pm... Okay, bye.”

So on the next day Tony was learning some new techniques, and he sent his assistant to buy him edible peppermint massaging oil. Finally it was time and the doorbell rang.

Tony opened the door and saw Bruce standing in front of him, wearing the sexy, tight violet shirt of his. It took Tony a bit not to rip it open and press his face hard against the other man´s body.

“Oh, hey Bruce. Sorry about my clothes I kind of forgot that you were to come over here tonight.” Which was a lie. Tony remembered and purposefully wore only a tight black tank top and black boxer briefs. 

Bruce didn´t seem to bother but his cheeks reddened a bit. “Hello Tony, really it´s no problem.” 

Tony loved how shy the man could be. “Okay then, just follow me.”

He went down the hall, looking back a few times, just to check if Banner was following him, which he did.

They entered the room that Tony prepared for today. There was a big carpet on the floor and candles all around it. “Why the candles?” 

Crap. Tony just wanted to create a romantic mood but he didn´t thought about the fact that it might look a bit weird for Bruce. “Ehr, the article said that the smell of candles helps relaxing.”

“Okay.”

Tony took the massaging oil and spread a bit of it on his hands. “So, you can take off your shirt and pants, I´m ready when you are.”

“Pants?”

Tony scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I have to massage your thighs and legs as well.”

Bruce blushed. “Well, the problem is, I don´t wear any...”

Banner spoke the last word so silently that Tony could hardly understand him. “What?”

The other man looked down, obviously ashamed. “I said, I don´t wear any underwear.”

“Oh, not a problem, you can cover yourself with this.” Tony threw him a white towel.

Bruce caught it and put it aside on the table next to him. He started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more and more of his dark and thick chest hair. Tony´s mouth watered a bit and his penis started getting hard.

“So can you control The Other Man better now?”

Bruce stopped at his last button and looked up. “Yes, a bit. But not really. I was happy that you´ve called me. Maybe your massage will help me.” He opened the last button and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. It fell to the floor.

Tony thought that Bruce would tell him to look away or to turn around but none of this things happened. Instead he simply took of his shoes, pants and socks, his cock and balls hanging down. 

_Now _Tony definitely got hard. Even flaccid, Banners cock was about 6 inch long. He also had a nice bush that made it look even hotter. But that was it for Tony, at least for now, because Bruce took the towel and covered himself up.__

__Stark hoped that he wasn´t caught staring. “Ah, okay now lay down on the carpet.”_ _

__He did as he was told and his body slumped down to the ground, his face pressing against the floor._ _

__Tony sat over his legs, to get into a better position, his weight pressing down on Banners thighs. Slowly he ran his hands up Bruce back. “Think about nice stuff, the ocean, the mountains or something.”_ _

__Bruce laughed. “Shouldn´t you, you know describe it more? Create a peaceful atmosphere?”_ _

__“Yeah pshh.”_ _

__Tony´s hands knitted the other man´s muscles, squeezed his arms, ran up and down the sides of his body. He moved up a bit, pressing his bulge into Bruce´ s covered ass._ _

__“Tony?”_ _

__Stark wanted to pull away, but something told him that Bruce didn´t want him to. Something in his voice._ _

__Tony moved forward, to get closer to the man´s face, sniffing his way up to Bruce´s face and pressing his stiffness even more into his ass._ _

__“Yes?” he whispered, kissing Bruce neck._ _

__“What are you – ah yes.” Tony bit Banners earlobe and ran his hands through his dark, curly hair. “Do- Don´t stop.”_ _

__He was his now._ _

__Tony took off his shirt and laid back down, his skin touching Banners back, their breaths and heartbeats melting into one. Slowly he started to grind his body against Bruce, rubbing his skin and groin against his ass. “Mmh.”_ _

__He rolled off and commanded Bruce to turn around. Now Tony could see that Bruce was blushing like a school girl and that his six inches grew up to nine._ _

__Tony rolled back on top, his covered bulge pressing down his friends hard on._ _

__Bruce whimpered when Tony started rubbing himself against him again. His moan was cut off by Stark´s lips, then his tongue._ _

__Still pressing his own length against Banners, he worked his lips down on Bruce´s collarbones, leaving behind hickeys and bite marks. He wrapped his lips around Banners nipple, sucking on it until the man groaned and his penis pressed harder against Tony´s._ _

__Stark kissed his way down to Bruce´s penis. He sank down, just about to put the big thing in his mouth, when he trailed off and kissed the inner sides of his lover´s thighs. In response the man whimpered. “Yes Tony.”_ _

__Tony smiled and went down on Bruce, swallowing inch after inch. He was halfway through when he felt as if he might gag. It took him a minute before he could go on but he managed to swallow all of the other man, who was running his hands through Tony´s hair._ _

__To Stark´s surprise, Bruce started pulling on his hair, forcing him down his shaft._ _

__Tony was so turned on by Bruce´s roughness that he felt as if his penis might rip the fabric of his briefs so he pulled away and stood up, to take them off._ _

__“So, who fucks who?” said the man, who was laying on the floor, devouring the sight of his naked comrade._ _

__“You me, if it´s okay.”_ _

__Bruce nodded and stood up so Tony could take his place on the bottom of the carpet._ _

__It felt warm and was a bit damp from Bruce´s sweat. Tony´s penis was pressed hard against the floor, which only turned him on even more._ _

__Bruce laid down again, now it was his shaft that was jabbing Tony into his ass. “Wow,wow,wow. Hold on there big boy. No prep?”_ _

__“No, I want to hear you squeal like a pig.”_ _

__If it wouldn´t be Bruce Tony might think he was serious. He might even stop the whole thing, because what person with a normal human brain get´s fucked bareback without prep? But Tony is not a normal person. “Go on then.”_ _

__Tony felt Bruce´s glans at the sensitive skin of his anus. Slowly it went in, more and more. As much as he hated himself for it, he did squeal like a pig. Inhuman sounds escaped his throat the more Bruce got inside him._ _

__“Slow down a bit big boy.”_ _

__But Bruce was gone. At least it felt like it for Tony, because all the shyness and uncertainty wasn´t there anymore and Banner was pushing himself hard into Stark._ _

__He was thrusting hard into Tony, hitting his prostate time after time, grunting and growling. Faster and stronger, his nails digging deep into Tony´s skin. “Yes!” he screamed “Yes, fuck yes.”_ _

__Tony was pressed hard so hard against the floor that not even the soft carpet made it better. A weird sensation ran through his body every time the top of Bruce´s penis hit his prostate. Finally he couldn´t hold himself together and he came all over the carpet but he didn´t stop moaning because Bruce was still inside him. Still thrusting his hips forward._ _

__He felt Banners penis jerk inside of him and then a sudden warmth, when Bruce´s big load filled his virgin hole. Bruce let out a cry of joy and fell on Tony, leaving his penis inside of him._ _

__“That was amazing.” he whispered and then probably fell asleep, Tony couldn´t really tell. He was tired as well, and he dozed off, listening to the big man snoring on top of him._ _


	3. The Archer, the Agent and the Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week without Bruce, Tony finds his second target and it seems that he´ll get Clint easier than he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

It´s been a week since the evening with Bruce, and Tony started to get impatient.

He just wanted to feel it again. The warmth of someone inside him, the pleasure of an orgasm, the lips of another man on his own.

But the next day after they´ve slept with eachother, Bruce went back to India and it drove Tony insane. He only slept once with Banner and he had so many fantasies that were left unfulfilled by anyone.

So after one week of pure agony, Tony decided to make his next move on one of his other team mates. Clint Barton.

It might be a bit harder to persuade Clint, especially because of his relationship with Natasha, but she was gone for a mission and she wouldn´t come back that soon. On the next day he drove to S.H.I.E.L.D.

He knew that Clint was most likely to be found in the training room, working out or practicing his bow skills. The thought about his friend doing pushups, his sweat drained shirt sticking to his body, outlining his muscles – it made Tony hard, even thinking about it.

The building was surprisingly empty and quiet. Tony greeted a few people, smiled in someone´s direction here and there and hoped not to run into anybody who could possibly ask him why he is there. The excuse of getting a blueprint for one of his inventions seemed a bit ludicrous now, even if it could work.

Lucky for him nobody got in his way. 

The door to the training room was ajar and Tony could make out noises from inside. Soft and silent grunts and pants. 

Hawkeye was probably already exercising, yet something seemed a bit off with these noises. They didn´t sound like fighting but like... sex.

Tony looked through the crack and his heart started beating faster. 

It was Captain America, thrusting his hips back and forth, obviously fucking someone from behind.

_But it can´t be, Cap is on a mission in the city, and Cap is taller than this guy. Who is this? ___

__Tony got his answer soon enough, because the man that was concealed by the man in Captain´s suit panted. “Fuck yes Clint! Fuck me hard.”_ _

__No matter how hard Tony was right now, he got a little angry as well. It should be him there, being fucked senseless, and not Coulson, whom he recognized him by his voice._ _

__“Okay that´s enough.” muttered Stark, and opened the door, surprising the two men._ _

__Clint pulled his penis out of Coulson and tried to hide it with his hands, leaving Phil´s ass spread out in Tony´s direction._ _

__His penis got even harder at the sight of the man´s hairy, stocky ass._ _

__“To- Tony, fuck. Can you please not tell Natasha? She´ll punish me for weeks if she ever finds out and I really don´t want that. I´ll do anything you want me to.”_ _

__Tony smirked. “Anything?” He took a few steps in Hawkeye´s direction. “Really..”, a few more steps “... anything?” The last word was a soft whisper against the shorter man´s lips._ _

__He felt Clint shudder when he wrapped his hands around his shaft, pulling the man´s foreskin down. “Ye- yes.”_ _

__“We will.” agreed Phil, who was now standing next to them._ _

__His smooth body was only covered with a red velvet tie and an open black jacket that was torn at the sleeves._ _

__Tony could feel that Barton wanted to close the gap between their lips, so he pulled away. Clint groaned with desperation._ _

__“So, why are you wearing Cap´s suit? You literally cut out a hole for your penis, so don´t tell me it was spontaneous.” Tony started to take off his jeans._ _

__Phil was the first to answer. “You probably have noticed that I have a thing for Captain America and I have found this old prototype of his suit. It was too small for Steve´s hot big body so I asked Clint to wear it.”_ _

__Stark threw his pants and his shirt on the ground and was standing there, naked. He could see Clint admiring his body. “And you just agreed? Hey Barton! My eyes are up here.”_ _

__Clint blushed. He wasn´t wearing the mask so Tony saw the man´s rumpled hair sticking to his forehead, drained with sweat. “Well, Natasha was gone and I was horny you know and it´s not like I will give up sex just because it´s with a guy. Especially if it´s a guy like Coulson.” He pulled Phil in on his tie and kissed him on the mouth, their tongues intertwining._ _

__Barton´s muscles were perfectly outlined by the slightly too tight suit, and to watch him being pressed against Coulson´s stocky body was the best thing Tony has ever seen._ _

__He rubbed his hands and laughed. “Okay then. I won´t tell anybody about any of this” he gestured around the room “if you let me join in.”_ _

__Phil broke away and looked up and down Tony, his cock jumping up at the look of the naked man. “Well, it´s not like we have a choice.”_ _

__They were Tony´s now, just like Bruce was his only a week ago._ _

__He wrapped his arms around Coulson´s neck and pressed his face against the man´s collarbone. He took a whiff and ran his tongue over the agents jugular to the bottom of his lips, that were already open. Waiting._ _

__Coulson tasted different that Bruce, kind off more manly. He was definitely more experienced than Bruce and his tongue seemed to control Tony´s, clashing against his teeth._ _

__While Tony´s hands ran down Phil´s slightly hairy chest, he felt something cold touch his ass. He broke away and looked around._ _

__It was Clint, kneeling on the floor, his red-gloved hand touching Stark´s butt._ _

__He smiled down on him and went back to kissing Phil._ _

__The cold finger went inside of him, and Tony gasped against Coulson. The cold, latex-y fabric felt weird but was at the same time really arousing._ _

__New lust overcame Tony and he buried his face in Phil´s neck, biting it, leaving hickeys everywhere._ _

__Every time Clint pulled his finger out and added a new one, Tony cried out._ _

__The whole experience was overwhelming for him. Hawkeye pushing his fingers in and out of Tony´s ass, Coulson running his hands through his hair, and Phil´s soft moans that got louder every time Tony bit down on his nipple._ _

__Clint pulled the gloved hand out of Stark and asked “Can I... lick your ass?”_ _

__“Yes, wait... we´ll make it more comfortable for you. Coulson, on your knees.”_ _

__The man did as he was told._ _

__Tony sank down as well, kneeling, his hands touching the floor and his ass spread out in Clint´s face. He was at groin level with Coulson._ _

__It was so fucking hot to feel Clint´s tongue inside of him, sucking and kissing his hairy hole, where his fingers had been a moment ago._ _

__While Tony let the sensation run through him, Coulson put his dick inside of his, already open, mouth._ _

__After sucking Bruce off, Tony was now prepared to deep throat Coulson´s uncut 9 inch cock. The taste of sweat, piss and pre-cum mixed with the taste that was left of Phil´s mouth, and Tony lost himself. He moaned and bit down a bit, pulling his teeth over the agents cock._ _

__He heard Coulson groan loudly in response and felt the man´s hands pull on his hair._ _

__Tony took Phil´s dick out of his mouth and started sucking on the man´s balls instead. They were so big and smelled so... indescribably manly._ _

__Coulson closed his fists on Tony´s head and panted “Fuck I- I think I´ll cu-”_ _

__Tony broke off, making sure that he wasn´t touching anything. He felt Clint back away as well._ _

__“What´s the matter Coulson? Can´t hold yourself together?” teased Barton._ _

__Tony looked over to the smaller man and kissed him, hard and desperate for his taste. Their kiss was short and sloppy, and it left Tony wanting more but he couldn´t wait any longer._ _

__“Okay, it´s time.” he whispered against his lips and turned back to Phil, who still was kneeling, his cock rock hard and wet from Tony´s saliva. “Let´s fuck.”_ _

__Clint scratched the back of his neck, and stark noticed that even though Cap´s prototype was the same size as Hawkeye, his arms still were too big for the suit so it was very tight around it. After his dream he wished to feel those arms around him and finally he was about to do so._ _

__The archer asked “So who fucks who?”_ _

__“Well unfortunately you don´t have a hole for your ass so you´ll fuck me and I Coulson.”_ _

__They got in their positions, kneeling like dogs on all fours, ready to fuck and get fucked._ _

__Tony spit in Coulson´s hole and slowly put his dick inside the man, who was now grunting. After a few strong thrusts he went still, and waited for Clint to enter._ _

__Stark could feel that Clint´s penis was thicker than Bruce´s, and that his movements weren´t as controlled. Barton was more like an animal, fucking as if he is being led by an inner instinct, which made everything even better._ _

__Tony was so lost in enjoying Clint fucking him, that Coulson had to remind him that he was even there. Shortly after that Tony was rocking his hips back and forth, purposefully against Clint´s movements, so everytime he went in, Tony went out._ _

__The clashing of skin on skin and the low grunts, moans and cries of pleasure ringed through the training room._ _

__Tony ran his hands under Coulson´s jacket and put his hands around the man´s tie, pulling on it, chocking off his air._ _

__Clint´s wild movements and cries seemed to radiate off on Tony, because he as well, started to act more savagely, rocking in and out, even harder than before._ _

__“Yes, fuck yes!” he growled and pulled on the velvet tie. Phil cried out._ _

__Strong archer arms wrapped themselves around Tony´s body, crushing him. “Fuck Stark, I´m gonna fill you up. Ahh fuck yes!”_ _

__Tony felt Clint pushing his penis hard inside of him one more time, and then he sensed the warmth in his hole, that could only mean that Barton shot his load._ _

__To Tony´s surprise, Clint was a silent cummer._ _

__After one last kiss on the back, Clint pulled his dick out of Tony and went to the front so he could help finish off Coulson._ _

__Tony ran his hands over Phil´s body, scratching on his skin, pulling on his chest hair, bringing him into a straight position so Clint could reach his dick._ _

__While Tony was thrusting his penis inside of Coulson, he felt Coulson´s legs between his own, his hands at the back of Tony´s neck, holding him close._ _

__“Fuck.” whispered the agent when Tony kissed the back of his neck._ _

__His thumb wandered inside of Coulson´s mouth, who started sucking and biting on it._ _

__Stark could feel the sensation building up inside of him, the feeling that shows him he´s about to cum._ _

__He groaned against Coulson´s cheek when he filled the other man up with his sperm. Almost at the same time, Phil cried out and his body jerked in pleasure as he reached his orgasm and filled Clint´s mouth with his juice._ _

__The short archer kissed both of them at the same time, sharing the load in his mouth with them. Their tongues explored every bit, tasting teeth and skin and blood until they could no more._ _

__“Well that was something.” panted Tony, his cheeks flushed red. He saw that Coulson was breathing rapidly. Even Clint was out of breath. “Time to take a shower now. Come on boys.”_ _

__He slapped both of them on their butts, and together they made their way to the showers._ _


	4. The Asgardian Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor fulfills "The Asgardian Ritual" on Tony. It turns a boy into a real man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

After he fucked with Clint and Coulson, Tony took a break from sex. To be fair, he didn´t choose to take a break. He just couldn´t find a way how to seduce his godly friend Thor.

Yes. It was Thor´s turn on the Tony Stark Slut-train.

Tony pulled many all-nighters thinking about ways to get Thor to fuck him. He read posts on the internet, he watched more gay porn in which the pornstars act as if they were straight and one of them tries to seduce the other ( Stark thought it was more funny than arousing. Mainly because of the horrible acting).

Finally, one day he came across an old book about Asgardian culture. One bit caught Tony´s eye.  
THE ASGARDIAN RITUAL.

To summarize this very long, but exciting paragraph: When an Asgardian male comes off age (14 or older) his father (or a different male part of the family) needs to teach him the ways of love, lust and seduction. Only then a boy becomes a real man.

A devilish grin appeared on Tony´s face and he slammed the book shut. He could read all five steps and what happens in them but he wanted to be surprised.

* * *

On the next day, Tony went down into the lower levels of his mansion, to a secret place that he sometimes used with Pepper. His _basement of lust. ___

__The elevator door opened and there he was. Thor, in his armor, his cloak hanging loose on his back, Mjölnir in his right hand._ _

__After Tony had found the book and read the excerpt he called for Thor, and asked him for a favour. The god came to him the next day, with some sort of fabric in his hands._ _

__When he saw the god standing right in front of him, he had almost forgotten himself and kissed him right there and then. The god wore his metal armor, but it was only covering his torso and his legs, so his big heavenly arms were exposed. He was drained with sweat and his braided hair was clinging to his forehead._ _

__He asked Tony if he had a room made out of stone and after Tony sent him to the elevator and told him to press the button with the B on it, Thor asked him to get candles._ _

__Tony stepped out. “So, what do you think?”_ _

__“I do not completely understand why you have a torture basement in your house, Stark.”_ _

__“Pff, it´s not for torturing. It´s for pleasure!” But Thor couldn´t know that, could he? And some things looked like they were meant for torturing. Whips, chains, knives, ropes. All for pleasure._ _

__The god put down his hammer on one of the wooden tables, as he took a step in Tony´s direction. “You did not explain why you want to complete the Asgardian Ritual. Why do you want to do it?”_ _

__Stark ran one of his hands over the metal armor, coming closer and closer to the taller man. “I want to become a real man.” He squeezed the man´s arms, and traced the salient veins with his finger._ _

__He could hear Thor taking in a sharp deep breath, and letting it out in a low, deep growl. Through clenched teeth he whispered. “All right, mortal. Do you have the candles?”_ _

__“Yes, they are in the elevator.”_ _

__The god took a step back and went to the elevator, taking the candles and the matches out of a plastic bag. “Meanwhile you can put that on.” He pointed to the bundle that Tony saw him holding at the door._ _

__After inspecting it a bit closer, Tony saw that it was a kind of green, satin bathrobe with golden embroideries. It felt like some of Peppers undies and it made his cock swell instantly._ _

__The second part of clothing were green coloured leather breeches._ _

__“Is this some kind of role play? You Asgadians are pervy.”_ _

__Thor was about to light one of the candles, but at Tony´s comment he turned around. His jaw was set and there was a crinkle between his eyebrows. “You know that I do not have to do this. I can leave.”_ _

__“No, no I´m sorry. I like the clothes, I´ll wear them but what are they for? And what are you even doing?”_ _

__The big man let out a sigh and put the matches aside. “You need to wear those robes, because they are your Asgardian protection that will help you through your transformation. I need to strip you from your breeches. That is how father did it with me and... yes.”_ _

__Tony never thought about it but he just realized that someday Thor and Loki had their rituals fulfilled as well, and from the stories that Thor was telling them, their father was a real hunk._ _

__“You need to change. I am not allowed to see you, or else the ritual will be for naught.”_ _

__All those rules could drive Tony crazy but as long as it meant that he will be fucked by Thor, he would even eat dirt from the street._ _

__Stark went into the elevator and closed the door. He took off his black shirt and his sweat pants, throwing them on the metallic floor._ _

__He felt the leather breeches pull on his leg hairs when he slid them on, but the satin-y feeling of the robe made everything better._ _

__Even though the material was see-through, Tony didn´t button up the robe. It hung loose on his shoulders, down to his knees, caressing his back and his butt._ _

__His thick arms and hairy chest and stomach were exposed. Thor yelled that Tony was allowed to open the door and step inside._ _

__The room was dark now, Thor probably turned off the lights. Only a a large circle of candles illuminated the god´s body._ _

__His armor was next to Mjölnir, at the round table. The god alone was standing in the middle of the circle. Naked, his body gleaming, wet with sweat. Tony tried to take in the image. To burn it into his mind so he would never forget it. The massive image of a massive god._ _

__Thor´s hard chest was rising and falling, his flacid cock swaying in the room. It was so big and so perfect, that Tony could feel his mouth water up._ _

__“Step inside the circle of flames, Anthony Stark.”_ _

__With slow steps, he crossed the line and was now only inches away of his naked friend. “Kneel.”_ _

__A few inappropriate jokes came to his mind that he´d just love to say out loud but he felt as if his godly lover wouldn´t appreciate them, not in this very moment, so he did as he was commanded._ _

__Tony´s face was now only inches away from Thor´s cock which was only waiting for a mouth. He tried to wrap his lips around it but Thor pushed him away. “No. First, the boy will be cleansed of his sins with the juice of his father. At this very day, I will play the role of Anthony´s fatherly figure, and it will be my juices that will cleanse his body.”_ _

__Stark couldn´t understand most of it. The blood that was rushing through his ears drowned out almost every word._ _

__Thor´s wrapped his thick fingers around his flacid cock and steered it in Tony´s direction. Maybe now it was time for him to give his lover a blowjob? No. Thor said something about cleaning his body, whatever he meant by that._ _

__As if the god could read his mind, he said. “Just stay and wait.” Tony closed his eyes._ _

__After a few seconds he could feel something warm splash against his chest and trickle down his skin, drenching the robe and the breeches.  
The ray of warm liquid moved up and up until it hit Tony´s lips. Almost automatically, he opened them, welcoming the salty and watery taste. _ _

__It ran down his head, soaking his dark hair and whiskers. He moaned and was now purposefully trying to catch it in his mouth, to drink it._ _

__Thor´s urine._ _

__After, what seemed for him like forever, Thor stop. He opened his eyes and pleaded “No, please go on.”_ _

__The big man chuckled. “Even gods can not piss forever. It´s time for step two.”_ _

__A few candles were put out by Thor´s piss and the room was even darker. The lighting underlined Thor´s hard abs, and Tony ran his hands over them, mixing the god´s sweat with his own piss._ _

__The god looked happy and pleased with himself. He was smiling down on Stark. “Now, the boy needs to taste his fathers manhood, so he can be thought about the taste of his own body parts.”_ _

__Stark didn´t need to hear it twice. He fell on Thor´s cock like an animal, wrapping his plump lips around the man´s penis._ _

__He sucked and bit on his foreskin, putting his tongue between it. While his hands were cupping Thor´s big balls, he moved his head up and down the stiffening dick._ _

__Moans and groans of affection escaped the god´s throat as he started to force Tony´s head harder down his shaft, that was now 11 inches long. “Fuck, Son!”_ _

__He enjoyed the brutality of his friend, and the fact that he was called son, had something weirdly arousing. When Thor filled his mouth with his godly sperm, Tony had to do everything as to not come himself._ _

__“That was – great Son.”_ _

__“Thanks.” he grinned and stood up._ _

__His wet body was pressed hard against the muscle packed god. He could feel the beating of his heart and his fast breathing._ _

__He felt like he could drown in the sea blue eyes of his god, and he couldn´t stop himself._ _

__Tony kissed Thor on the mouth, pushing his wet lips against the god´s._ _

__The soft kiss transformed into desperate making out, when both men started to run their hands up and down each others bodies, and pushing their tongues against one another, in a dance of lust and love. They were almost liking their tongues outside of their mouths, growling, panting and biting._ _

__Thor´s long, hard penis was poking Stark´s hairy stomach, his strong arms crushed Tony and cut off his breath, but he didn´t care, as long as he was in those big arms._ _

__A cold tip touched the sensitive skin of Tony´s anus. He didn´t even notice that somehow the god managed to unlace the leather breeches that slipped to the floor. He wanted to turn around but Thor held him tight and whispered. “It´s only Mjölnir. It´s step four.”_ _

__“Th- then what was step three?”_ _

__The god kissed Starks neck and mouthed against it “This.”_ _

__They went back to intertwining their tongues as the hilt of the hammer buried itself deeper inside of Tony´s ass, who was desperately trying not to cry out._ _

__The faster and harder the hilt clashed against Tony´s prostate, the more excited got Thor._ _

__“Do you, ahh... do you feel- Mjölnir?”_ _

__He could see Thor´s dilated pupils and his scruffy beard that scratched his cheek when they kissed. The man nodded. “Yes, it feels to me as if it were my own shaft in you. And you have the tightest ass that I have ever filled up.”_ _

__Tony had questions but they could wait because all that mattered now was Mjönir in his ass and Thor in front of him. Besides, Thor wasn´t able to talk anymore. All he managed to let out were pants and grunts._ _

__But they didn´t pick up where they left off. Instead, Thor slipped Mjölnir out of Tony, and inside of himself. His ass swallowed the whole hilt as if was nothing new for him. Maybe it wasn´t._ _

__The thought that something that was inside him a few seconds ago was now inside of the god drove Tony crazy._ _

__Thor grunted and burried his face in Stark´s collarbone, gnawing on his skin. Tony could feel the god´s callused hands on his butt, and then down the back of his thighs. He knew what his lover wanted to do and he played along._ _

__He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Thor´s neck and his legs around his waist, feeling the big metal end of Mjölnir on his legs._ _

__When Thor´s eleven inches entered Tony´s hole, the whole universe seemed crash down on him and it couldn´t feel more amazing._ _

__He was bouncing up and down the god´s warm shaft, only supported by the strength of the other man who was grunting, even crying out in pleasure. Deep screams of names of gods, and even Tony´s name ringed through the stone basement._ _

__Tony´s senses felt more sensitive than ever. He could smell the manly scent of his lover, hear his growls, taste the salt of his sweat, see the lust in his eyes and feel his lovers body jerk up in pleasure as he released his cum with a few strong thrusts in Tony´s used hole._ _

__The white juice dribbled out of his ass, and fell onto the puddle of sweat and sweat and piss that collected beneath them._ _

__They fell together onto the wet floor. Thor´s cock stayed in Tony´s ass, as the god spooned the scientist from behind._ _

__Tony tried to find words but for once in his life, he was speechless. Thor kissed the back of his neck and whispered. “The last step of becoming an Asgardian Man: falling asleep next to his father.”_ _

__Stark fell asleep, surrounded by piss, hugged from behind, and with a cock in his ass, to the rhythm of Thor´s snoring._ _


	5. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony only wanted to get fucked by Steve but everything went into a different direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

A month. That was how long it had taken Tony to build up his courage. He never had a problem with hooking up or asking somebody out on a date but Steve Rogers was something completely different and as much as he hated to admit it, Tony was falling for this fool.

It started pretty much a few days after “The Asgardian Ritual”. He had called Steve to hang out in the city ( Tony was tired of fucking in his house and he had hoped that they would end up in a hotel room... or a public bathroom). 

They have met in the park, and Steve was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt that was tucked under the waistband of his pants and this really hot leather jacket. 

Tony thought that he would get really hot and bothered but the only thing he felt was... something completely different. It wasn´t the usual stiffening in his groin but a rush of a warm sensation that started out in his stomach and went through his whole body. It felt like fire burning through his veins and when Cap started talking to him, he couldn´t understand anything, no matter how hard he concentrated. He just watched the man´s plump lips form words, his cheekbones and his square jaw.

It was then that he decided to take it slow, for once. Something like that never happened to Stark, not even with him and Pepper, not that she was ever coming back to him. She was hot but when he compared the feelings he had for her with the feelings he felt for Captain, he was sure that it couldn´t have been true love between him and the woman... as cheesy as it sounds. 

Since the day in the park, they were hanging out and had fun together. But it wasn´t enough for Tony. He wanted more. 

Steve always left him wanting more but he never gave him anything of himself. Maybe a hug or a kiss on the cheek but never more. Hell, Tony didn´t even think that Steve considered their meet ups as dates, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring himself to ask Steve out on a proper date.

Tony was walking around the room, only in his underwear, talking to himself. A bad habit of his. 

“This is just getting ridiculous. Come on Stark, be a fucking man and ask him out, it´s not that hard, is it?” He stopped in front of the mirror and looked back at his reflection. “Is it that hard? `Oh hello, Cap? Yes it´s me Tony. You know I was wondering if you could come over this evening, you know I could prepare dinner and we could hang out. A date, you know.´” Tony frowned and started walking again. “No, I can´t do it. Not with him.” He slapped himself in the face. “Come on Stark you´ll do it now or never.” 

With a new rush of adrenaline he ran over to the telephone and dialed Steve´s number. The man answered the phone immediately, as if he knew that Tony would chicken out as soon as he´d get a chance.

“Hello?”

“Ehm, Cap? Hi.”

“Tony,” Stark could hear that Steve was smiling, and he felt his chest tighten, the burning feeling running through his limbs. “How are you Stark?”

“What? Yes great... You know Cap, I was wondering if you´d like to come over tonight. I could... You know, cook dinner and we could watch something. A date?”

“I´d love to go on a date with you Tony.”

His heart skipped a beat. “Wait, what?”

“Yes, I really enjoyed being around you for the last couple of weeks and I kind of hoped that you would ask me out.”

“Oh, you know, I don´t often ask out older dudes.”

Now he could hear Steve laughing out loud. Great. Jokes are always good to break the ice. Pun not intended.

“So when shall I be there?”

“Eight?”

“See you at eight then!”

Steve hung up but Tony stood there for a little while, listening to the beeping of a dead signal. Great, he thought now I have to prepare dinner.

* * *

The doorbell rang exactly at eight o´clock. Tony stopped in front of the mirror to check if everything was at the right place.

He wore a white shirt, the last three buttons opened up so his chest hair was showing a bit, and tight black jeans. Shoes weren´t necessary, they were staying at his place anyway.

_Okay Stark. You are a billionaire and a philanthropist. Heck, you´re Iron Man. You´ll survive this evening and if you´re lucky, you´ll get laid. ___

__But the image that he saw when he opened the door almost knocked him out and his pep talk was forgotten._ _

__Steve was wearing a freaking suit, somewhat tight on the shoulders and in the waist, which, to be honest made everything about him look even better. He had a bottle of champagne in his right, and a bouquet of red and white roses in his left hand._ _

__“Wow, Steve... Wow. Ehm, come on in.”_ _

__“Hello Tony. Nice to see you. You look great.” The tall man hugged him and gave him the nice smelling flowers. Freaking flowers. This old-fashioned bastard._ _

__Now Tony felt really embarrassed that he didn´t take the whole “date” thing so seriously. “Great? Have you looked in the mirror? You look fucking fantastic, and I don´t say it that often but... _look at you _!”___ _

____Steve blushed a little. “Come on, sit down at the table, I´ll just get vase for the flowers.” said Tony and left his friend, making his way to the kitchen._ _ _ _

____After he called Steve, he tried to cook something on his own, but after a few failed attempts and an accident in which he almost burned down the whole mansion, he ended up ordering two big pepperoni pizzas which he put on fancy plates._ _ _ _

____“I hope that you´re champagne tastes good with pizza.”_ _ _ _

____Tony thought that Cap would be disappointed at the sight of him carrying two pizza´s that were too perfect to be made by Tony Stark, but Steve only smiled and stood up to take his plate. Tony went over to help Steve sit down on his chair, acting all gentleman like. “Oh thank you Tony.”_ _ _ _

____They spent hours eating pizza, laughing at eachothers jokes and listening to their stories. It was amazing for Tony, that even after a month of constantly being around his old friend, he didn´t grow bored with him. He loved to hear Caps stories from his life before he was frozen, and about his “special friend” back in the army. Bucky Barnes._ _ _ _

____“... and then I had to stop and pick them up because, who leaves helpless children on the street, when the whole country is at war? Sorry, I was probably talking way too much about all of it.”_ _ _ _

____“No, please go on. I love listening to your stories. Or just to -” he put his hand on top of Steve´s, circling his thumb over his skin “- hear your voice.”_ _ _ _

____Tony noticed that Steve was a bit drunk from the champagne, but the blond man´s cheeks were more red than ever.“Really?” Steve leaned over the empty plates and whispered into Tony´s ear. “Do you like to hear that?”_ _ _ _

____A shiver ran down his spine. That was enough for Tony. He couldn´t stop himself anymore. He put his hands on the tall man´s face, looking him deep into the eyes, and pressed his lips gently against Steve´s, waiting for permission... Which was granted a second later._ _ _ _

____Tony´s tongue entered Steve´s mouth carefully and slowly, as if it were a fragile thing that could break any second._ _ _ _

____Just when he was about to get started, Cap pulled away, straightening his tie. “I am really sorry Tony. I don´t know what overcame me but I lost my manners.”_ _ _ _

____He was still baffled from the kiss, and the words that just came out of Steve´s mouth. “You- what? Cap that was great. Beyond great, it was amazing.”_ _ _ _

____“But, a gentleman doesn´t kiss anyone like this on their first day. I think that if I wouldn´t stop I would just go full on and then you´d be repelled and disgusted. And that -” Tony put a finger on Rogers lips, that were touching his own just a moment ago. “My stupid little Steve. It´s not ´disgusting´. We´re no longer in the 40s. What you just did was great, and if I´d be honest with you I wish you would go on.”_ _ _ _

____The broad smile reappeared on Steve´s face. “So... this wasn´t bad?”_ _ _ _

____Tony shook his head and was about to say something back, but he never came to it, because Steve pushed his chair away and crashed his face right into Tony´s, forcing his tongue into his mouth._ _ _ _

____Teeth closed themselves around Stark´s bottom lip, biting through the flesh. Wet lips placed kisses on his cheeks and his neck, licking at his jugular. He could hear Steve whispering his name over and over again, between every kiss, almost like a prayer. “Oh, Steve, fuck.”_ _ _ _

____Captain America was nibbling at Stark´s earlobe when he gasped. “I want you. Now. Please.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh fuck. Believe me, I´d love to but it was over 70 years without sex for you, wasn´t it?”_ _ _ _

____Steve rested his forehead on Tony´s, half of his body propped over the table so his face could reach Stark, who was watching the blond man´s face. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were racing over Tony´s face. He nodded._ _ _ _

____“See, I want to show you the great pleasure of sex, and it can´t be over in a few minutes. Let´s go to my room, shall we?”_ _ _ _

____Without waiting for an answer, he took Captain by the tie and pulled him after him in his bedroom._ _ _ _

____“First of all, sit down.”_ _ _ _

____His partner did as he was told, and Tony could see Steve´s raging hard on pressed against the fabric of his suit pants, but he had to look away._ _ _ _

____“Just lean back and enjoy the show. JARVIS, play some seductive music please.”_ _ _ _

____The computer played Tony´s favourite playlist. Tony started to move to the music, circling his hips and running his hands over his body._ _ _ _

____He stopped at his groin, and wrapped his hands around his package, outlining it through the fabric of his jeans. At that Steve let out a breath._ _ _ _

____Stark smiled, licked over his lips and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, stretching out the moment between every button as long as possible, teasing his desperate comrade._ _ _ _

____He shrugged the white fabric off his shoulders and swung it over his head. Steve laughed and caught the shirt after Tony threw it at him. The blond man buried his face in it, inhaling Tony´s scent._ _ _ _

____Getting out of his pants turned out to be harder than Stark anticipated and he ended up hopping around the room, trying to pull out his leg. Steve was laughing but the whole situation wasn´t awkward or killing the mood. It was cute, as much as Tony would love to slap himself for even thinking the word cute in context with sex._ _ _ _

____With only his red boxer briefs on, he went over to where Steve was, and sat down on the other man´s lap, who was hissing his breath out, obviously trying to hold himself together._ _ _ _

____Only three layers were between their naked bodies when Tony started to rub his ass cheeks over Steve´s bulge. He looked the other man in the eyes, those beautiful gray-blue eyes, as he took of Rogers´ jacket._ _ _ _

____While he was unbuttoning his lover, Tony started kissing his neck, making Steve the center of attention, with Stark´s ass on his groin, his fingers on his chest and his lips on his neck._ _ _ _

____After he opened the last button, Tony threw his friends clothes on top of his own, leaving Cap only in his pants and his black tie that ran over his chest, down to his hard abs._ _ _ _

____“You´re so beautiful.”, gasped Tony as he slid his hands over Steve´s big arms. “Take off your pants and lay down on the bed, ass up.” he begged, standing up and taking off his red briefs. “Please Steve.”_ _ _ _

____The tall man did as he was told and soon enough Tony jumped after him. He only caught a glimpse of Cap´s penis, but his ass and his muscular back were just as hot as the rest of his body._ _ _ _

____Tony dug his nails in Steve´s skin, and left red marks on the man´s back. He could hear muffled moans from the head of the bed._ _ _ _

____“Oh, you like it rough Captain?”_ _ _ _

____Steve lifted his head and answered. “Yes sir.”_ _ _ _

____Tony smiled, but nevertheless, still squirted a bit of lube onto his cock. “Are you ready Cap? It could sting a little.”_ _ _ _

____“For fuck sake Tony, it´s been over 70 years. Get on with it.”_ _ _ _

____With his hands he stretched Steve´s butt cheeks and then slowly entered his hole. The big man´s moans and growls grew louder with every inch of Tony´s cock._ _ _ _

____Stark´s body was on top of Cap, his sweaty skin sticking to the other man as his ass cheeks clenched every time he thrust inside of him._ _ _ _

____It was slow and steady sex, not rushed or brutal. Tony wanted to enjoy every second of it and he hoped to please his lover as much as he could. 70 years without getting fucked is a very long time and he couldn´t even imagine the ecstasy that Cap was feeling right now. Only the big man´s cries and pants of pleasure showed Tony that he was doing everything right._ _ _ _

____“You are wonderful Steve.” whispered Tony as he was pushing his length against Rogers prostate._ _ _ _

____“Oh Tony... fuck ahh- yes.”_ _ _ _

____Eventually Tony couldn´t hold himself anymore and he shot his load up Steve´s ass, whose body jerked up almost instantly, and a loud scream escaped the man´s throat, signalizing that he as well, reached his climax._ _ _ _

____Stark pulled his penis out of Steve, and they both cuddled under the blankets, Tony´s head propped on his friends hard chest._ _ _ _

____“It was the best sex I´ve ever had Tony. The best...”_ _ _ _


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is visited by an old friend from far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony was up in space with the Guardians after he slept with Bruce, in case you were wondering.
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

After being together with Steve for almost five months it was great to be alone again. Yes Tony thought that he had found the love of his life after spending some time with the Soldier (geez, what has he become?) but that wasn´t the case.

This time Tony was not the cause of their breakup. Funny, right? He always thought that _if_ they were to break up it would be because Tony was at fault, but he wasn´t. Technically he was the one who said the words “I break up, pack your stuff and leave.”, or something along those lines. Probably not that polite but being polite after catching your boyfriend with another man in your _own_ bed, groaning and screaming in pleasure, with limbs entangled as if they were playing Twister. 

Not to mention that the guy with whom he was sleeping had a freaking metal arm and hobo hair, wearing make up like he was going to participate in a Kiss dopplegänger party later that night.

Nevermind, all of that was already one month ago and Tony tried to not cross paths with Steve as best as he could. He even took his missions from his residence instead of going to the headquarters.

The pain of that whole breaking up thing was that he still had some needs that he wanted to get out of his system, without using a hooker. Hell, Tony even thought about going back together with Pepper. Not that she would come back.

For the first time in the last year he was finally able to understand why Pepper left. He lived through the same shit with Steve but in Pepper´s case it was a red haired someone from the Avengers that she caught Tony with, but that´s a different story that he would not like to think about right now.

He learned to love taking long baths. That´s one of the things that he started doing with Steve. Baths, alcohol and pay-tv was as much distraction as he got lately, except for the daily routine of saving some lives as long as Steve´s not there.

Maybe the breakup didn´t leave him that cold. A person that doesn´t care about loosing your partner should be able to talk to the other without wanting to punch them in the face, right? And if Tony´s right, punching Steve in the face would end up being more painful for himself, than for the blond soldier.

“Just forget that asshole Tony.” he was saying to himself once again in the mirror. Peptalk. The therapist said it would work. Tony should probably fire him.

All he wanted that day, except for a nice bath, was to have somebody around him that cares and wants to make him feel good again, because feeling his own hands on his dick for one month made him feel like a 12 year old again. Not even the sextoys. that he drunk-ordered when he was browsing the web the night he threw Steve out, were much fun.

As he was lettin himself run some water into the tub, he glanced into the mirror, looking up and down his body. Food-stained sweatpants, a ripped shirt and a beard, thicker than normally. You could say that he let himself go a bit. Apparently Steve Rogers did break Tony´s fucking heart.

With a deep sigh he took off the shirt and wiggled himself out of the grey pants. Just when he was about to touch the fabric of his black boxer briefs a weird sound caught his attention.

It was a knock, coming from the living hall. Something hittting against glass. Or probably some _body._ But in that case Jarvis would at least warn Tony.

Forgetting to put something on, he just rushed through the hall to the source of the knocking sound.

Tony couldn´t believe his eyes and he could fall over dead from surprise at the sight of the man standing behind the glass balcony door.

“How the hell did you get up here Quill?!”

The man didn´t seem to notice as he casually kept dancing, his orange headphones covering his ears. Just from time to time he knocked on the glass to the rhythm of a song, probably.

Again, but this time with the door open Tony yelled. “How the HELL did you get up here?!”

Peter opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Tony´s face. “Hello Stark. Mind if I come inside?” He held up a box with weird fluids and bottles. Some were human alcohol beverages, some were known to Tony from his time up in space with the Guardians, and some completely foreign.

“As if its a question.” laughed (!) Stark before stepping aside to let the half-Spartax come inside.

Peter fucking Quill. Star-Lord! Tony didn´t see him in quite a while now and you can´t say he didn´t have a fun time with the man up in space, and besides spending a day with a handsome man getting completely drunk after realizing that you are _not really_ over your breakup isn´t the worst scenario, is it?

“You have it pretty nice here Tony. Definitely more comfortable than some beds at my spaceship.” Peter grinned at him, putting the box on the small glass table in front of him. “By the way Stark, your outfit is really nice.”

“Wha- oh this. Well, I was kind of more concerned about the safety of my home than about the way I look.” he said sarcastically. “And besides, you didn´t mind me walking around like that back then.”

Quill didn´t change at all. Still wearing the same old pair of boots and that perfect red leather jacket, and the smell- oh Tony almost forgot about the wonderful smell of Peter Quill.

“If you´d remember, I _did_ mind that you were wearing something. You know you look best without anything on.” teased the younger man.

“Just give me that red bottle. No, the other one! Yes, _that_. Thanks.” Tony opened the wooden cork with his teeth before downing the red fluid in a few swallows. Some of it trickled down his bare chest and he could almost feel Peter´s eyes on him. Soon enough it weren´t only his eyes but also his tongue, licking away the fluid from Stark´s scruffy chin before casually pulling away. Already _that_ could make Tony jizz his pants like a young boy who found his dad´s porn magazines but he tried to act as if it was no big deal, taking a lilac bottle out of the box

“You know Stark, that´s a pretty hard one, I don´t know if you should... Nevermind, it´s too late anyway.”

 

* * *

 

After another hour of reminiscing and emptying ¾ of the box, both Tony and Peter were quite happy and more than intoxicated. It was a surprise that Tony didn´t die from alcohol poisoning after drinking so much of the alien fluids.

“- and then I took his stuff and just threw it out. Like that.” Normally Tony wasn´t one to complain about his relationships to anybody, especially not someone who already slept with him, but Peter seemed to understand him.

“Totally the right reaction. Maybe _a bit_ overreacted but still completely understandable. You know it was either that.” Peter leaned over to take a bottle of Tequilla out of the box. “Or joining in.”

Tony hit himself with the palm of his hand. “Joining in...” he whispered as if he just found out some ground breaking fact.

Peter poked Tony´s chest, a goofy grin on his face. “You know what you need right now Tony?” Tony just shook his head, but he knew exactly what he needed at that time. He wanted to close the gap between his face and the half-Spartax so badly but after Quill realized he wasn´t getting an answer he just whispered. “Music” before standing up and dancing over to Tony´s music station, plugging in his casette player.

The way he moved his hips, and the way his hips looked in his perfect fitting jeans made something to Tony. He felt warm all of a sudden and he _wanted_ to stand up and move, dance and grind against Peter´s body.

With the bottle of Tequilla that was left on the table he stumbled over to Quill, laughing and dancing with him. His hear started to beat quickly and he felt light-headed as his naked chest touched the cold leather of the Guardian´s jacket. Peter´s head, hell, his whole body was close to Tony and he whispered. “You know, I missed this Stark.” His lips were brushing Tony´s ear as he spoke. When did he get behind Tony?

All of a sudden his the man´s words and his goddamn hips made Tony forget about everything but him. With a new wave of lust he turned around, pulling down Peter´s jacket, his hands running over Quill´s stomach, up to his chest until the shirt was over his head.

He dug his nails into Peter´s skin before his hands wandered down his pants, pulling them down, together with his boots. All of it happened so quickly that Peter didn´t have time to react. He just kept moving to the music, gasping as hands explored every bit of him. “Lay down on the table.” commanded Tony.

“What?” groaned Peter desperatly. Stark just sighed and pushed the younger man on the glass table. “Tony!” he protested but the smaller man just pressed a finger against his lips. “Trust me.”

Stark quickly grabbed the Tequilla bottle that he let fall on the floor somewhere inbetween the undressing act. Lucky enough there was still some of it left and Tony poured it over Peter´s abs, chest and his white jock. Tony could kill just to suck Quill off right there but he had to wait just a little longer.

“What are you doing Tony?” laughed Peter, trying to look up at his friend.

“Would you shut up for a second and take this in your mouth?”

Without waiting for an answer he put a slide of lemon in Peter´s mouth before putting some salt on the man´s raising and falling chest.

Last time Tony had done that was with, who would have guessed, Steve. Jesus fucking christ, is there even something he _hadn´t_ done with him?

Trying to block it out, Tony climbed on the glass table, one leg between Peter´s thighs, his face just above his navel.

“Tony fuck, can you stop being a tease?” gasped the other man just when Tony dipped his tongue in his navel, licking around the liquid.

He slurped out the Tequilla, then quickly licked away the salt and on his way up to Peter´s mouth slipped and let his whole body fall down on Quill.

Surprised, Peter spit out the lemon, which led to Tony´s mouth crashing against the half-Spartax.

Both men froze for a second, as if they did not know what to do next, even though they did it dozens of times.

Quill was the first to react, as he opened his mouth further, allowing Tony to slip his tongue inside. He missed the sweet taste of Peter´s mouth and with new hunger he started to desperately kiss the boy, deeper, longer as if he were the only source of oxygen around. The younger man´s deep groans only encouraged him to go on. To cup his cheeks, to run his hands through his hair.

While he made his way down to Peter´s neck, Tony started to grind his leg against Peter´s crotch. “Fuck, Tony... fuck-” he moaned as he massaged Tony´s ass with his fingers.

After licking his way down Quill´s alcohol-soaked body he arrived at Peter´s crotch, an obvious bulge waiting for his swollen lips.

He quickly pulled down the waistband of Peter´s jock, taking out the taller man´s thick seven inch cock. Tony remembered the first time he had seen the half-Spartax metal cockring.

Tony missed it to suck and a cock like this. To hear the moans of pleasure, to feel hands running through his hair and the slow, steady rocking of hips.

“Fu- Tony. I´m gonna cu-” Stark pulled away, making sure he wasn´t touching Peter. “What the fuck?” groaned Quill, desperately.

“Not yet.” said Tony before going up further, his ass just above Peter´s face.

“So that´s what you want.” Quill chuckled before Tony sat down. He felt the younger man´s warm tongue licking around his rim and the cold air that goes out of Quill´s nose.

Tony couldn´t help but moan. He wanted to feel this so bad, but it was not enough. Not yet. “Oh, fu- ah want to ride- fuck!” He cried out before turning to Peter.

Stark sat down on Quill´s dick, his ass lubed up with the other man´s spit, his legs spread out in Peter´s direction.

Tony was drowning in pleasure when Star-Lord pushed his hip inside. His thigh muscles were working as he slid up and down Peter´s dick, making the boy moan and gasp in ecstasy.

“Fuck, Tony-” he growled as he thrust his hips against Stark´s movement. Tony didn´t even notice when Quill took his leg and started to sniff and bite his foot but as he kissed the top Tony couldn´t hold in his moan. “Fuck yes St-”

All came to a halt. “St-?” asked Peter, and Tony could swear there was hurt in his voice.

“ _St_ ar-Lord. Isn´t that what you like the most? If someone calls you Star-Lord in bed?”

Peter grinned and pushed Tony off his dick. “Wha-?” Peter interrupted Tony with a hot mouth, kissing him on the nose, the corner of his mouth before pushing his tongue inside. “I want to see your face.” he growled into Tony´s ear before pulling his legs on his square shoulders, slipping his dick inside.

In just a matter of seconds Tony lost control over the situation as now he was the one that was gasping and repeating “fuck star-lord, oh yes, fuck me hard” in a chant. He saw Peter´s sweat-covered face as he was rocking his hips inside Tony in an animal-like motion.

Tony saw Peter´s concentrated expression and felt the man´s body tensing up before shooting his load in Tony´s hole, accompanied by loud moans and bites in Tony´s shoulder.

“Fuck.” Peter breathed, while he wrapped his fat fingers around Tony´s cock. “Don´t think I forgot about you Stark.”

With two quick, hard strokes Tony crosed the line and shot his load all over his chest which was eagerly licked away by Peter.

Both men were gasping and covered in sweat and fuck, Tony didn´t even know how much he had missed this. “I hope you will stay a bit longer.” he whispered but this was just answered by deep, loud snores.

 


End file.
